


That 70s Swap

by chicagoartnerd



Category: American Hustle (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Seriousfic's story "That 70s Swap." An X-men First Class/American Hustle crossover fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That 70s Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/WZQU9vr)


End file.
